


Free to Laugh

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoko was happy to be able to rely on certain things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free to Laugh

Upon joining Maskman, Akira was the first person Momoko had been drawn to. Perhaps it was the age. Though Momoko was the same age as Haruka, and when the situation called for it could be as mature, she often seemed much younger than the rest of them. She much preferred to have fun and joke around rather than give herself a mask of maturity. There was nothing wrong with that, was there? But the others at times decided to frown in disapproval, shaking their heads at statements like "Unlimited power? Interesting, huh? I wonder what I could get done with that?"

"It's not right to talk that way, Momoko. This is a serious situation," Momoko often heard replies like this from the others.

The others, not including Akira of course. He felt free to laugh, even at this topic of conversation. "We should watch out for Momoko, is that right? Once we defeat the Tube Empire, she'll be the new mistress of terror!"

"That could be," Momoko confirmed, and was happy to be allowed to continue what she had intended to be a lighthearted conversion. Weather having they were just having lunch or discussing if they'd end up in heaven or hell together while heading into danger, Momoko was happy to know was always free to exchange laughter and goofy smiles with Akira.


End file.
